


Destiny Week

by FlightOfInsanity



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Reposting my Destiny Week submissions over here, all in a single work! :)





	1. Day 1 - Ghosts

“Just pick one.”

“I. Don’t. Want. One.”

The Ghost’s tines dropped and his eye rolled skyward. “You can’t just not use a gun. You need some form of protection in the field!”

“I have fists! This armor has claws! I can _shoot magic out of my hands!_ I don’t need some useless lumps of metal to lug around all over the place!”

Whether Banshee’s grunt was from offense or something else, the Ghost couldn’t say; his Titan didn’t notice and probably wouldn’t have cared even if she had. He glowered down at his Guardian and she stubbornly glared right back.

“Just… go over there. And turn in the order Zavala gave you. And get any gun. _Any gun_. Just pick one so we can be done with this.”

She looked like she was plotting. “ _Fine._ I want the first one I had.”

“You can’t have that one and you know it.”

She shrugged. “You said any gun.”

“Any _functional_ gun.”

“It was functional!”

“You broke it bashing a Knight’s skull in!”

“Yeah, which counts as functional!”

Their shouting was drawing looks from passing Guardians and the Ghost took a moment to compose himself. His tines slowly twisted one way and then another as he briefly wondered if he shouldn’t have kept looking for a Guardian.

“Phep. Listen to me. The Vanguard will not let you back in the field unless you have a gun that functions as a gun. Go over there, try not to be insulting, and get literally any gun Banshee has. _Please._ ”

He could tell she was trying to find a way out of this and felt a massive wave of relief when he saw the slight change of expression that signified her giving in. How long the weapon would last before being thrown at an enemy or “accidentally” dropped off a cliff was an issue for another day.

“ _Fine_ ,” she growled, turning and stomping the rest of the way to Banshee’s tables. The Ghost floated near as she slapped the requisition order on the table with more force than was necessary.

“One gun.” Banshee arched a look at her and she quietly grumbled, “Please.”

The exo gave an acknowledging grunt. “What kind?”

Phep blinked in surprise. “Wh… what kind?” She pinned her Ghost with a look. “There are _kinds?_ ”

The Ghost sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Day 2 - Classes

“Show me your forms again.”

Gerti-12 went through the conjuring motions for each Titan super yet again. Three had muted her light so Zavala could watch for any missteps or inconsistencies that could be causing her trouble. As she finished the draw that would typically call a solar hammer into her hand, the Vanguard’s face creased in puzzlement.

Gerti noticed the change in expression as she returned to a relaxed ready pose. “Good, or…?”

Zavala shook his head. “You have some of the most consistent forms I’ve seen. I don’t believe that is the source of your problems.” He turned his head slightly to address her Ghost. “Three, what light flows the easiest?”

“Void.”

He turned back to Gerti. “Would you agree?”

She shrugged. “As much as any variant could be called easy.”

“Cast your Ward.”

With a roll of her shoulders, Gerti stepped back from Zavala as Three reopened her full connection to the Light. She shuttered her optics, focused deep, and pulled hard on the void, expecting to hear the deafening explosion that typically accompanied her Wards. No explosion sounded and she hesitantly looked, starting in surprise when she saw an actual Ward of Dawn standing above and around her.

Zavala had come closer and was slowly walking just outside the barrier, occasionally pausing and peering at the shimmering surface. Gerti had seen other the Wards of other, more accomplished, Titans and thought hers looked off. It looked too dark and too thin and odd shapes snaked through the energy.

Zavala was frowning at the Ward and he glanced up at Gerti. “Did you feel any sort of hitch or block while creating this?”

“No.”

He hummed thoughtfully and reached a hand out.

“Ah, Sir, I wouldn’t—“

His glove brushed the surface of the Ward and it collapsed with a sharp snap like thunder and an outward wave of force. Zavala stumbled back a step, buffeted by the wave, brows raised in surprise.

“—touch it… yeah.”

He recovered quickly. “Interesting… arc and solar energies are similar?”

Gerti shrugged a single shoulder up. “More or less. The explosions are more violent.”

“Well… it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. When you’re ready, cast another Ward.”

Gerti nodded and flexed her hands as she waited for her Light to fully recharge. She wasn’t sure if she would ever cast a proper Ward, but if she couldn’t, perhaps she could weaponize what she had.


End file.
